1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to exercising devices and, more specifically, to an exercising device connected to a computer system whereby use of the exercise device for a predetermined time period activates the computer system to allow operation by the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of exercise devices have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,354,676; 890,997; 5,921,891; 5,984,839; 6,010,430 and 6,059,692 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
An exerciser bar is supported for rotation and acts against an hydraulic cylinder with the angle of the bar and the pressure in the cylinder measured and fed to a micro computer which, using this input data, controls the cylinder pressure in accordance with a selected exercise program, the micro computer also providing outputs to displays so that the person exercising can monitor his progress.
A computer system and method for the design, execution and tracking of exercise programs including portable microprocessor controlled data controllers to instruct and record the actual computed workout for the user. A data communication link transfers data between the data controllers and a computer hosting application software and database files for the particular user, exercise and exercise regimen to create and display a customizable and comprehensive exercise system designed for the particular user.
An improved user monitor 102 is a component of the illustrated monitoring system. This system includes a master data processor in the form of a computer 101 arranged to store physical parameter data for a plurality of users. Each user is provided with a user monitor 102 which is arranged to monitor at least one physical parameter of the user during exercise and store data relating to the physical parameter. This data can subsequently be transmitted to the master data processor by pulse transmission from the user monitor down a telephone line 103. The master data processor then compares the received data with the stored data for the user in order to enable monitoring of the progress of the user in an exercise regimen which has been preset for him. At the end of each exercise, the exercise monitor screen shows an effort rating of xe2x80x9cEFFORT 12xe2x80x9d. The client can alter the number anywhere from 6 to 20 by using the keypad 14 on the face of the exercise monitor. The number entered relates to the client""s perception of the degree of difficulty experienced during the exercise, for example, 9 is very light, 11 is xe2x80x9cfairly lightxe2x80x9d, 14 is xe2x80x9csomewhat hardxe2x80x9d, and 15 is xe2x80x9chardxe2x80x9d. If a certain undesirable pattern of Effort Rating is detected the monitor is programmed to automatically respond to the undesirable pattern and to slowly alter the prescription.
A computing can be built into a pre-existing exercise machine so that the person using the machine can view the screen on the computer monitor while engaged in aerobic exercise activity. Keyboard mechanisms are secured to hand rails of the machine, whereby the person can operate the keyboards without releasing his grip on the hand rails. The computer monitor is adjustably supported to provide persons of different heights and head positionments a good view of the viewing screen on the monitor.
Exercise apparatus for attachment to a chair having a center support post. The apparatus has a foot support, wheels mounted on the respective ends of the foot support for rolling on a floor, and a resilient member that resistance as the foot support is moved. One or more sensors are coupled to the wheels for monitoring a user""s body functions during exercise. The sensors provide inputs to software in the user""s computer that calculate the level of the user""s exercise activity as the user is at work on his/her computer. The results are displayed ont the computer""s monitor.
An exercise system includes a local system having an exercise apparatus and an associated local computer, where the local computer controls and monitors the operation and use, respectively, of the exercise apparatus. The system further includes a remote system having a remote computer, and a transmission medium including a telephone line that couples the local system to the remote system for data communication between the local system and the remote system. The remote system may receive local system data from the local system concerning the use of the exercise apparatus, and the local system may receive remote system data from the remote system concerning the operation of the exercise apparatus. The local computer preferably controls the operation of the exercise apparatus based upon a modifiable script stored in a read/write memory of the local computer, which can be updated by the remote system. A method for controlling an exercise apparatus includes running a modifiable script on a local computer to control the use and to monitor the operation of an exercise apparatus, and communicating with a remote system to provide the remote system with data concerning the use of the exercise apparatus. The script is stored in read/write memory of the local computer and remote system data received from the remote system may include at least a portion of a new script to be stored in the read/write memory of the local computer.
The present invention relates generally to exercising devices and, more specifically, to an exercising device connected to a computer system whereby use of the exercise device for a predetermined time period activates the computer system to allow operation by the user.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a computer exercise system that will overcome the shortcomings of prior art devices.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a computer exercise system which is able to insure that a user will exercise their body prior to operating a computer.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a computer exercise system which is able to provide a password for each individual user of a computer, requiring the individual user to exercise for a predetermined amount of time after entering the password and prior to operating the computer.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a computer exercise system wherein each user is assigned an individual identification screen name and password which must be entered in order to use the computer.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a computer exercise system including a processor able to prevent users from accessing software therein until a user identification and password are entered and a predetermined amount of exercise is performed.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a computer exercise system having an exercise device connected to an input port of a computer for transmitting a signal to a processor of the computer while exercise is being performed by a user.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a computer exercise system wherein the exercise device includes a scanner to determine if the exercise device is being operated.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a computer exercise system including a timer connected to the processor for monitoring a time period during which exercise must be performed by the user.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a computer exercise system which is able to regulate the amount of time the user spends on the computer after exercising, the amount of computer time being dependent on the amount of time the user exercises.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a computer exercise system wherein the exercise device is able to monitor the physical conditioning, e.g. heart rate, blood pressure, etc. of the user and transmit such information to the computer for storage therein and comparisons with previous workouts.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a computer exercise system wherein the user is able to utilize the computer to perform numerous functions including calculations, printing, charting, graphing, generating schedules, cross-referencing results of previous workouts.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a computer exercise system that is simple and easy to use.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a computer exercise system that is economical in cost to manufacture.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
A computer exercise system for requiring a user to exercise prior to being granted access to use a computer is disclosed by the present invention. The computer exercise system includes a computer having a processor, an exercise device and a scanner connected between the computer and exercise device. The sensor detects use of the exercise device and, upon detecting such use, transmits a signal to the processor. The processor prevents access to the computer until the signal indicating use of the exercise device is received from the scanner for a predetermined period of time. The computer further includes a monitor connected to the processor for displaying an image indicating a period of time for which the signal must be received by the processor from the scanner in order to be granted access to the computer. The processor includes a memory for storing account information for a plurality of individual users, each individual user being assigned an account and each account being assigned a unique user I.D. and password. A keyboard is provided for entering information to access a desired one of the accounts. Each individual account also includes a predetermined exercise time during which a respective user must exercise prior to being granted access to the computer. The sensor may transmit the signal to the processor either through a cable wire or Tirelessly.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.